neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon/4 Goddesses Online/Fiyar Mines
Fiyar Mines is the dungeon unlocked by taking Guard Quest 2, the second quest for ingredients to defeat the final Sacred Treasure boss. Items The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Note 1: The number beside the treasure items on the table indicate the point on the map where they can be obtained. Note 2: The green number beside the treasure chest are locked treasures. They can be unlocked with the use of a Mysterious Keyring. However it will use the Keyring. Monsters * Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. Story In Fiyar Mines, Noire comments on the Grim Reaper being unsettling. Neptune thought Noire did not believe in occultish things. Noire does not but players seem to be struggling with this. She can't help but feel worried about this. Vert is also worried about the boss, but for now, they have to defeat the target monster and complete the quest. Deeper in the dungeon, Uni notices the target monster. She wants to take it down quickly. Blanc leaves offensive attacks to the other members of CPU. Neptune leads CPU in attacking. CPU defeats the target monster and acquires the Shining Dragon Stone. Neptune reports that they got the ingredient. Blanc remarks that it only took one battle, and wonders if that was guaranteed drop. Either way, they have it now. Vert notes that they can return to the guild now, or continue the quest in one go. She will leave the decision up to Neptune. Later, in Fiyar Mines, Nepgear is taking some screenshots. Uni notices that Nepgear has been taking some screenshots for a while. Did she not want to fight? Nepgear apologizes as she was caught up in her photography. Does she want to continue hunting? Uni tells Nepgear it is okay to take it easy today. Nepgear tells her that she is not good at taking screenshots while fighting and she wants to take a bunch of Neptune when she is doing something really cool. Uni agrees that battle screenshots are the coolest as you can capture a lot of energy in the moment. Uni thinks she should take some of Noire as well. Nepgear thinks that would be cool. Nepgear tells Uni that whenever she takes a screenshot, her avatar gets in the way. She can edit it with an image editing software, however. Uni asks her why doesn't she try to hide and uses her Hiding Skill. Nepgear wonders where Uni went. She did not know that Uni had a hiding skill. Uni explains that they are still testing that skill out so it doesn't have affect in battle but she bets if she took a screenshot like this, there would be no need for an image editing software. Nepgear tells Uni just not to abuse that. Uni stops hiding and denies that she would ever do sneak photography. Heck is that even a thing in games? Nepgear clarifies that couples might think they are alone and talk to each other intimately. That might be an invasion of privacy. Uni thinks Nepgear is talking about exposing chat logs and she could never eavesdrop on those conversations. It would be too embarrassing. Vert sneaks up on Uni and tells her she is certain no one would listen in on their sweet nothings. After all if one wanted to speak secretly one should whisper like this. Uni is surprised Vert is here. Nepgear wonders if something is up. Vert laughs and tells them to be careful with their chats. It would be a shame if they reached the wrong targer. However, Vert says she will continue to protect them so they can take as many screenshots as they like. Uni understands but is disturbed by how Vert snuck up on them like that. Nepgear guesses they should take some more pictures. The battles aren't going to photograph themselves. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online